Dans l'antre des serpents
by Minto et Coolcat
Summary: Quand une fille au caractère bien trempé débarque à Poudlard et met sans dessus dessous le nid de serpents...
1. Chapter 1

**Ça faisait un moment que je pensais écrire une fic sur les Serpentards, j'me suis lancée !**

**J'espère donc que l'idée vous plaira…**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1 : Vous avez dit Poudlard ?

- Dépêche- toi El, le train part à onze heure précise !

_Non, sans blague_, pensais-je.

-J'arrive maman ! Je réponds, sans lui faire remarquer que c'est juste la millième fois qu'elle me le rappelle.

Je ferme finalement mon énorme valise, l'attrape dans une main après avoir passé mon sac sur l'épaule, puis de l'autre main attrape ma baguette et ma guitare. Je jette un dernier regard sur ma chambre pur voir si je n'ai rien oublié, puis m'élance dans le couloir et dévale les escaliers dans un vacarme monstre dut à ma valise.

-A tout de même ! dit ma mère les mains sur les hanches visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs, même si honnêtement cela ne peut se voir que dans ces yeux. Car comme toujours elle porte un élégant tailleur, des escarpins et semble sortir de chez le coiffeur.

-Ton père est désolé, il ne peut pas venir, ajoute t-elle.

-Je m'en doute, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui m'aurais étonné, je réplique.

-Elora ! Ton père à énormément de travail, changer de pays n'est pas simple.

-Dans ce cas on avait qu'a rester en France, je conclus.

-Voyons ma chérie, une place de cette importance ne se refuse pas…

Je la suis dans le jardin où nous devons transplaner. Je lui prends la main et grimace lorsque qu'on transplane, je déteste ça !

Nous arrivons finalement à la gare et nous dirigeons vers la fameuse voie 9 ¾. Ma mère passe devant, je prends une grande inspiration et la rejoint. J'arrive sur le quai et mon regard se pose sur le fameux Poudlard Express dont ma mère me rabâche les oreilles depuis environs trois semaines. Il est grand, brillant et …rouge. Je déteste le rouge ! Mais bon je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter d'avantage que ma mère me serre - traduisez m'étouffe- dans ses bras, en continuant de me parler visiblement sans se rendre compte que j'ai décroché depuis un moment. Et pour cause, je connais déjà tout par cœur pour l'avoir entendu en long et en large tout l'été.

Je monte finalement dans le dit train et trouve un compartiment vide. Ouf, je rentre et m'affale, avec élégance tout de même sur la banquette. Ça y est je ne peux plus reculer. J'appuis ma tête contre le carreau et ferme les yeux. J'entends vaguement les autres élèves discuter dans le couloir. Certains m'ont vu par la fenêtre du compartiment et me montrent en chuchotant. Probablement que la rumeur qu'une nouvelle élève débarque à Poudlard aura fait le tour du train avant que celui-ci soit arrivé à destination.

Et oui, je suis nouvelle ! Qui je suis ? Je suis Elora Kaled. Ma mère, une grande et belle sang pure anglaise s'ait mariée à un ambitieux sang pur Français. On peut aisément dire que j'ai hérité le meilleur des deux. La beauté et l'intelligence de ma mère – elle était à Serdaigle- et le caractère affirmé de mon père. Nous avons vécu en France jusqu'à l'année dernière, puis mon père s'est fait muté en Angleterre, et nous avons donc emménagé dans une grande maison près de Londres. Et du haut de mes seize ans, je m'apprête à rentrer à Poudlard pour la fin de mes études. J'ai effectué le début de celle-ci, non pas à Beaubâton, mais à Salem. Pourquoi ? Choix personnel. Mais ma mère a insisté pour que je change d'école cette année.

Donc me voilà, moi Elora Kaled, seize ans, sang pur, 1m67, 57 kg, peau légèrement halée, cheveux noir jais, mi-long dégradé, une frange qui tombe élégamment au dessus de mes yeux bleue cerner de crayon noir, le visage fin et aristocratique, je vais rentrer dans la plus Grande Ecole de Sorcellerie du Monde, j'ai nommé Poudlard !

Hum, décidément j'imite très bien ma mère !

Pour ce qui est de mon caractère…exécrable disaient mes anciens profs, affirmé dit mon père, trop explosif pour une jeune fille pense ma mère.

En fait, je suis juste une sacrée emmerdeuse ! Développer ? Oh, vous comprendrez bien assez tôt !

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, un groupe de filles, probablement de mon âge, se tien sur le seuil, d'après leur uniformes, je repère rapidement deux Poufsouffle, une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor. Cette dernière s'avance vers moi :

-Salut, ça ne te gène pas si on s'assoie ici ?

-Pas de problème, je réponds d'une voix neutre.

Je referme les yeux et recolle ma tête contre le carreau. J'entends les filles qui s'installent et qui commence à parler de tout et de rien, principalement de leurs vacances en fait. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Au bout d'un moment la conversation dérive évidement sur LE sujet de discutions des filles, bingo ! Les garçons.

-Oh, j'ai hâte de voir comment il est désormais, disait une Poufsouffle. Il était déjà pas mal…ajoute-t-elle rêveuse.

-C'est pas à cause de sa célébrité que tu dis ça Claire ! dit la Gryffondor

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout, pour qui tu me prends !

-Mouais…réplique la rouge et or pas convaincue.

-Claire dit vrai, remarque la Serdaigle sans lever son nez du livre qu'elle lit. Potter était déjà pas mal l'année dernière.

Je me tape presque contre le carreau, Potter, comment j'ai put l'oublier celui là ! Ma mère m'a pourtant seriné avec pendant des heures ! « Tu te rends compte, tu vas faire tes études dans la même école que le célèbre Harry Potter ! » Mouais, ce coup-ci c'était moi qui était pas convaincue, mais passons.

Je me rebranche sur la conversation.

-C'est vrai, concède la Gryffondor. Mais pour moi, le plus beau ça reste Malefoy.

Silence, j'ouvre un œil et les voie en train de rêvasser, puis la Serdaigle qui cette fois à daigner lever les yeux de son livre regarde la rouge et or les sourcils froncés :

-Oui enfin, avoue quand même que côté caractère on peut trouver mieux ! Malefoy est beau certes, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Vrai, ajoute la fameuse Claire, Potter lui est gentil au moins. Malefoy n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux et suffisant. Plus arrogant tu meurs !

_Ça c'est dit !, _je pense.

-Ouais, j'avoue…

A partir de là, le sujet des garçons ne fut plus abordé. Je commençais à somnoler lorsque je sentis qu'on me secouait. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur la Gryffondor :

-Tu devrais te changer, dit-elle. On ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Ouais, merci…

J'enfile mon uniforme constitué d'une jupe plissée grise assortie à un pull, une chemise blanche, une robe de sorcier noire ainsi qu'une cravate de la même couleur. J'enfile ensuite les chaussettes grises qui m'arrivent sous le genou, mais délaisse les chaussures et renfile mes converses noires.

Les filles me regarde bizarrement mais je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. J'ai l'habitude de me démarquer. Je sors mon crayon noir et redessine le trait autour de mes yeux, m'ébouriffe les cheveux et relève mon col. Parfait !

Le train fini par s'arrêter et je suis les autres dehors. Il fait nuit désormais. Avec un sourire je me remémore une phrase de Samantha Jones à Carrie Bradshaw dans un bouquin que j'ai lu sur son arrivée à New York (1) : « Règle numéro 1, aie toujours l'air de savoir où tu vas, même si tu n'en sais rien ! »

Je suis donc le groupe de fille jusqu'à des diligences et monte à leur suite, en regardant par la fenêtre j'aperçois enfin l'immense château et j'avoue quand même que je suis impressionnée. Il se dresse majestueusement dans l'obscurité, éclairé par le faible rayon de la lune et par les fenêtres d'où s'échappe de la lumière.

Le trajet jusqu'au château n'est pas long, je descends rapidement de la diligence et entre à la suite des élèves. Nous arrivons dans un grand hall, au bout se dresse d'immense porte. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi et voit les élèves s'y diriger. Cependant au moment où je le décide à les suivre, une femme à l'air autoritaire se plante devant moi, je lève les yeux :

-Miss Kaled, je présume.

_Wouah, t'a deviné ça toute seule !_

-Oui, je réponds.

-Professeur McGonagall, nous allons attendre les premières années.

Je hoche la tête, croise les bras et m'appuis contre le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les premières années arrivent et le reste des élèves sont installés. Le professeur McGonagall demande aux premières années de la suivre, et je leur emboite le pas. Nous entrons dans la Grande Salle et les nouveaux ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Je suis moi-même quelque peu impressionné, mais me garde bien de le montrer ouvertement. La salle et immense, de chaque côté de l'allée centrale où nous sommes sont installés deux longues tables. A ma droite, les Gryffondors, suivit des Serdaigles et à ma gauche, les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards. En face de nous, une estrade où se trouve la table des professeurs. Nous suivons le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à l'estrade, puis nous attendons. Je vois ensuite un vieillard – probablement Dumbledore, je pense – se lever et prendre la parole :

-Bienvenue à tous, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes près à acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Nous allons passer à la répartition, mais avant de répartir nos premières années, je vous demande d'accueillir, Miss Kaled qui rentre en sixième dans notre école. Miss Kaled vient de France, mais a effectué ces études à l'Académie de Salem, je compte donc sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer le mieux possible et ce quelque soit la Maison où elle sera répartie. Miss, si vous voulez bien…

Il tend la main vers le professeur McGonagall qui tient le Choixpeau. Je m'avance et le coiffe. Pendant un moment je n'entends rien, puis une voix s'élève dans ma tête.

-Hum, Elora Kaled, tu as sans nul doute l'intelligence remarquable de ta mère !

-Ouais, sans blague…

-Je te l'assure !

-J'vous croit ! Bon vous pouvez vous maniez ? J'ai pas la vie devant moi là !

-Hum, après réflexion je connais une Maison qui te conviendra mieux que Serdaigle !

-Bah vas-y éclate toi…

-Très bien alors…SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot retentit dans toute la salle.

**Voilà, alors verdict ? Dois-je continuer ?**

**(1)Le livre en question s'intitule, « Summer and the City » écrit par Candace Bushnell, l'auteur de « Sex abd the City ».**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Serpentard !

**Salut à tous et à toute !**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier mes reviewveurs et reviewveuse (lol, ça se dit ça ?^^)**

**Il est vrai que je n'été pas sûre de cette fic, les Serpentards ont un caractère…particulier on va dire^^, et j'espère réussir à le cerner suffisamment pour ne pas trop m'en éloigner !**

**Elenwe-the-Werewolf : je contente que le début te plaise et merci de tes encouragements !**

**Agrond : merci pout ta review ! en fait je ne peux pas affirmer que l'on entendra parler de la Gryffondor du train, en réalité la conversation devait faire en sorte qu'Elora entende parler de Drago et d'Harry avant de les rencontrer. Et pour ce qui est de l'année, en fait elle est de la même année qu'Harry et Drago, voilà !**

**Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm****: heureuse que mon personnage te plait, j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec ma conception des Serpentards, puisqu'apparemment ils te tiennent à cœur !**

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Serpentard !

…_SERPENTARD !_

_Le dernier mot retentit dans toute la salle._

Je sens qu'on me retire le Choixpeau et me dirige sans vraiment m'en rendre compte vers la table des Serpentards. Ils applaudissent mon arrivée, mais je n'y fait pas attention trop concentrer dans mes réflexions.

Serpentard…la Maison la moins aimée de l'histoire de Poudlard…

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres…au fond je m'y attendais, pas assez courageuse pour Gryffondor, pas assez sage pour Serdaigle, trop vicieuse pour les Poufsouffles, ça laisse pas un vaste choix n'est-ce pas ?

Je me reconnecte à la réalité en voyant deux filles de sixième année s'écarter pour me laisser une place. Je hoche la tête pour les remercier et m'assoie. Les deux brunes me dévisagent. L'une porte un carré et une frange, son visage est fin et son teint clair, sa bouche fine et ses yeux bleu semblent… malicieux. Son nez retroussé lui donne un air mutin qui me fait bêtement penser à Peter Pan _( nda : celui du dessin animé)._

L'autre brune a les cheveux mi-longs et de beaux yeux noisette. Son visage est plus rond et son teint plus foncé. Elle a l'air plus sérieuse et plus calme. La brune au carré prend soudain la parole :

-Je suis Pansy Parkinson et voici Millicent Bulstrode. Alors comme ça tu viens de France ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avoir étudié à Salem dans ce cas ?

Je fronce les sourcils et m'apprête à lui dire que ça ne la regarde pas lorsqu'elle incline la tête sur le côté, son regard se portant derrière moi. Je le suis et aperçois alors un professeur vêtu tout de noir s'avançant vers nous. Grand, le regard froid et sévère, de longs cheveux encadrant son visage pâle comme la mort, je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaitre le Professeur Rogue. Ma mère avait fait sa scolarité en même temps que lui et ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé…

_Va savoir pourquoi, il parait tellement aimable !_ Pensais-je avec ironie.

Il s'arrête devant moi. Tout les Serpentards des alentours nous observent en silence. Rogue dit alors d'une voix doucereuse :

-Bienvenue à Serpentard Miss Kaled, j'ose espérer que vous vous montrerez digne de cette Maison et passerez une année…_enrichissante_.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, lève un sourcil moqueur et lâche d'une voix amusé :

-Ho, mais je n'en doute pas Professeur !

Je crois percevoir l'ombre d'un sourire au coin de sa bouche, mais cela passe si rapidement que je pensais l'avoir rêvé…

-Bien, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, je compte sur vous pour guider Miss Kaled jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit _indépendante_.

-Oui professeur, lâchent simultanément les deux jeunes filles, alors que le professeur passe son chemin et sort de la Grande Salle.

Soudain de meilleure humeur – pourquoi ? Cherchez pas j'suis lunatique à mes heures – je décide de répondre à Pansy.

-Je suis allée à Salem parce que je ne supportais pas les filles de Beaubâton, elles étaient exaspérantes ! J'ai fait un an là bas, puis j'ai convaincue mes parents de me changer d'école.

-Je te comprends, dit Pansy en se redressant. On a reçut des élèves de Beaubâton en 4ème année et l'une d'elle, Fleur Delacours était tout simplement horripilante !

-Ouais, je vois qui c'est, je grommelle me rappelant l'exaspérante blonde et son sourire Colgate que je rêvais d'étriper. Comment ça j'me répète ? Vous avez mieux pour la qualifier peu être ?

Je sors de mes réflexions et me décide à manger quand je sens l'ombre d'un regard sur moi. Pas étonnant me direz-vous, je suis nouvelle…mais c'est différent. Je lève les yeux et parcours la table du regard jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un regard orageux et …captivant.

J'arrive cependant à m'en détacher pour m'intéresser à son propriétaire, car c'est bien un « _il »_. Un visage fin aussi pâle que la neige et pourtant si différent de la pâleur maladive de Rogue…un nez bien droit, des lèvres fines et des cheveux blond platine coiffés dans un style décoiffé maitrisé. Mais c'est bien le regard de cette ange que je retiens…il m'attire tel un aimant.

-C'est Drago Malefoy.

Je me tourne vers Pansy et voit son regard amusé me fixer.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

Elle désigne le garçon d'un signe de tête et répète.

-Le grand blond, c'est Drago Malefoy.

Je plisse les yeux, Drago Malefoy, ça me dit quelque chose…je peux entendre les rouages de mon cerveaux s'activer. Et soudain ça me reviens, le train, la discussion des filles !

_« …avoue quand même que côté caractère on peut trouver mieux ! Malefoy est beau certes, mais ça s'arrête là….. Malefoy n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux et suffisant. Plus arrogant tu meurs !... »_

D'accord, je comprends soudainement mieux la discussion. Je reporte mon regard sur le dit _petit con arrogant_, mais lui s'est détourné et parle à son voisin de table, un grand noir qui semble de très bonne humeur. Je me tourne donc vers Pansy :

-Ok, merci du renseignement…

-C'est plus qu'un simple renseignement, m'apprend t-elle soudain sérieuse. Tu peux ignorer le nom de qui tu veux dans cette Maison, mais pas le sien…

-Parce que… ? Je demande en levant un sourcil.

-Et bien, considère notre Maison comme une pyramide, dit toi que le professeur Rogue en ait le sommet et que Malefoy se place juste en dessous.

-J'aime pas les pyramides !

Elle sursaute légèrement surprise, mais ajoute :

-Sache seulement qu'être à Serpentard comprends certaines règles que tu devras appliquer. Si Malefoy ou quelqu'un t'étant supérieur te demande quelque chose, tu le feras.

Je la regarde un instant puis…éclate de rire _(je vous l'ais dit, lunatique !)_ attirant tous les regards de ma table, y compris celui de Malefoy, sur moi. Quand j'arrive enfin à me calmer, je regarde Pansy et annonce assez fortement pour que la table en profite :

-Ecoute sache que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne ! Et encore moins d'un mec – en disant ça je regarde Malefoy – fut-il premier ministre ou simplement un jeune con jouant au nombril d'un monde ! - je reporte mon regard sur Pansy - Compris ? Quand à vos autres règles tu peux me les énoncer si tu le désire, mais je te promets pas que je l'ai respecteraient.

Sur ses derniers, et face à une Pansy choqué, je me tourne et me sert dans les différent plats comme si de rien n'était et mange finalement dans le silence que j'ai installé entre moi-même et Pansy. Pourtant je sens toujours le regard de Malefoy sur moi. Entre deux bouchées je lève les yeux sur lui et lève un sourcil avec défit. Il me répond d'un petit sourire amusé, puis parle de nouveaux à son voisin. Je fini donc mon repas et attends sagement, ou du moins aussi sagement que quelqu'un comme moi le peux que mes condisciples sortent de table.

Pansy se lève finalement suivie de Millicent et je leur emboite le pas, je mémorise le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers que nous empruntons. Nous nous arrêtons finalement devant un mur et Pansy énonce le mot de passe, qui laisse alors apparaître une entrée. Pansy m'explique rapidement le fonctionnement des dortoirs et m'indique de la suivre. Nous arrivons dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année ou un lit ainsi qu'une armoire semblent avoir été rajouté pour moi, je range rapidement mes affaires et me couche. Je repense à ma « scène » de toute à l'heure. Aucun Serpentard n'a réagit, mais peut-être étaient-ils trop étonnés sur le moment…mais je sais que ce que j'ai dit ne restera pas sans conséquences. Il faut que je sois plus prudente dans mes interventions, me mettre à dos des gens comme Pansy, qui est censé me guider n'est pas très judicieux… Mais malgré tout ces paroles leur ont montré que quoi qu'ils fassent ou dise je ne suis pas une « faible » et ne me laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Je souris, tout l'art est là, être insolente, mais pas trop, être sage, mais pas trop, être indépendante, mais pas trop… c'est juste une question de dosage !

Je pousse un soupir et m'endort finalement le sourire aux lèvres, finalement je vais surement bien m'amuser à Poudlard…

**Et voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous plait toujours ? **

**Reviews !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première journée

**Coucou tous le monde, j'vous ai manqué ?**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir…**

**Donc me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**D'ailleurs en parlant de ça…vous me croyez si je vous que j'étais morte de rire en l'écrivant ?**

**Vous me direz ça plus tard !**

**C'est vrai que l'on dit que les auteurs révèlent un peu d'eux-mêmes dans leur personnage…et il est vrai que si je me lâchais totalement je pourrais être comme Elora ! Mais ça ferait trop de dégâts dans mon entourage, donc je préfère m'abstenir ! **

**J'me dis aussi que les garçons qui lisent ou lirons cette fic serons sans doute épouvantés face à la complexité du cerveau féminin…enfin je m'égare un peu là^^**

**Donc sans plus attendre je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Première journée

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bipbip bipbipbip bipbipbipbippppp…BAM !

Ça ? C'est le bruit de mon réveil qui vient de rendre l'âme….comme tout les matins…ça n'a rien d'anormal je vous rassure !... Moi une barbare ? Nonnnnnn….bon d'accord juste un petit peu…

J'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et me redresse en les frottant, j'attrape ma baguette et lance un « Accio » sur le dit réveil…ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste. La carcasse vient à moi et je lance l'habituel « Reparo » matinal. Et voilà ! Comme neuf ! C'est vrai, je dois avouer que cela a été dur de trouver un réveil qui résiste à tous « mes » réveils…et qui en plus se répare facilement, mais j'ai réussi ! Celui là me survit depuis maintenant quatre ans !

Prochaine étape, sortir du champ de bataille qu'est mon lit, c'est-à-dire m'extraire des draps et couvertures dans lesquels je me suis emmêlé bras et jambes.

Après de longues minutes à livrer bataille, ma couverture s'avoue finalement vaincue, je jette un coup d'œil à l'heure : 7h45. Les cours commencent à 9h. Parfait ! Je suis dans les temps, je déteste avoir à me presser !

J'ouvre les rideaux lâche un « Bonjour » général. Pansy qui s'habillait et Millicent qui se coiffait se stoppent et échangent un regard, puis me fixent et me retournent timidement – si tant est qu'une Serpentard puisse être timide - mon salut, les autres filles ne répondent pas. Je les regarde bizarrement.

-Quoi ? Vous dites jamais « Bonjour », ou c'est moi qui vous aie refroidie hier ? Je ne dis pas que je suis facile à vivre…mais je ne suis pas non plus une schizophrène totalement ravagé de la cafetière !

Nouvel échange de regards.

-Z'avez pas l'air convaincue par la dernière partie hein…? je remarque. Bon laissez tomber…

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'en ressors après dix minutes, une serviette nouée autour de la poitrine et me dirige vers ma valise. Après avoir extirpé mes sous-vêtements de dentelles noires, pour info ils sont toujours noirs ! Quoi vous en foutez ? Bon ok oubliez…

Donc je retourne dans la salle de bain le temps de les enfiler, puis ressort serviette à la main et regagne mon lit. Je sens toujours les regards qui me suivent et j'avoue que ça commence à m'exaspérer.

-Rassurez-moi, vous avez déjà vu une fille en sous-vêtements ? dit-je d'un ton brusque en me tournant vers elles (toutes les filles du dortoir). Ses dernières sortent en arborant un air légèrement outré par ma question, laissant Pansy et Millicent derrière elles.

-Bien sûr qu'elle en ont déjà vu. répond Pansy d'une voix neutre.

-Mais tu les intrigue, ajoute Millicent en ouvrant pour la première fois la bouche.

Je reste un moment surprise, c'est vrai on aurait put la croire muette ! Ha non, c'est vrai, elle à baragouiné un « Oui, professeur » à Rogue hier… puis je percute ses paroles.

-Je les quoi ?

-Personne n'a jamais…_osé_ faire ou dire ce que tu as fait hier soir…déclare Pansy en me regardant.

-Oh…ça, je soupire.

-Oui, _ça_…répète Pansy

-Et en quoi ça les regarde au juste ? C'est vrai quoi ! Vous vous laissez tous et toutes diriger comme des pions ou ça vous arrive de _penser_ et _agir _par vous-même ?

Pansy hausse les épaules.

-Si tu respecte les règles, tu peux faire presque ce que tu veux à côté…

Ha ! Les fameuses règles des serpents ! Bon autant savoir ce qu'il en ait !

-Et qu'elles sont ses règles ? Je demande en commençant à m'habiller, bah oui ! Je ne veux pas finir en retard moi !

-Tout est une question de respect. Il t'ait interdit de manquer de respect à tes condisciples, surtout s'ils te sont supérieurs, que ce soit en année ou en _relations_ si je puis dire. Et tu ne dois pas déshonorer la Maison.

-Jusque là rien de bien nouveau, je réplique en nouant ma cravate verte et argent.

-Tu comprendras au fur et à mesure.

Je lui lance un regard à travers le miroir alors que je fini de tracé mon trait de crayon noir autour de mes yeux :

-Si tu le dit…

Et c'est ainsi que tout le long du trajet menant à la grande salle, j'eus droit à des explications sur les conditions de vie des Serpentards. J'avais soudainement l'impression d'entendre la chanson de Jacques Dutronc, « fais pas ci, fais pas ça… » Et retint un fou rire. Il est vrai que pour une sang pure j'ais néanmoins une très bonne connaissance de la culture moldue. Au début c'été pour énerver un peu mes parents…mais au final, j'ai apprécié de plus en plus le monde que je découvrais. Après avoir écouté Pansy, je m'installe à table, jette un œil aux différentes carafes avant de m'exclamer :

-Mais par Merlin, vous le planquez où votre café ?

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur ceux surpris de mes voisins de table. Ben quoi ? Je me tourne vers Pansy et grogne :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

-Eh bien, en fait nous n'avons pas de café.

-QUOI ? Je hurle.

Cette fois, c'est toute la table qui me regarde…voire même la salle, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trop monde à cette heure.

-Nous n'avo…répète Pansy, mais je l'interromps.

-Oui, j'avais compris, dis-je énervé.

Alors là c'est la meilleure. Et je suis censé faire _comment_ pour tenir une journée de cours entière sans ma dose de caféine moi ?

-Si tu veux, il y a du jus de citrouille ou du thé, me propose calmement Pansy. Et sur le coup si j'été pas si énervée je la regarderais avec respect. C'est probablement la première fille que je rencontre qui reste calme malgré mes caprices…et sans que j'ai pris ma dose ! Mais je me contente de grogner.

-Foutus british et leur thé à la con…, je marmonne. _(Nda : je n'ai absolument rien contre les anglais, mais je déteste le thé^^)_

Je tente quand même de déjeuner. Je prends donc un verre de jus de citrouille, un bol de thé que je noie quasiment de sucre – bah oui, faut trouver une alternative à la caféine - prend un toast et me tournant à nouveaux vers Pansy, je grogne :

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas _non plus_ de Nutella ?

-De quoi ? Me demande t-elle les yeux ronds.

J'inspire bruyamment pour rester calme :

-De la pâte à tartiner au chocolat ! J'explique.

-Heu…non.

-Je vais mourir… je gémis.

Je me rabats donc sur la confiture et en étale dix couches en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour mes deux voisines.

Alors que je termine ma première épouvantable épreuve : le petit déjeuner Poudlardrien, je sens qu'on me tapote l'épaule. Je me tourne et mes yeux tombent sur le papier que me tend Millicent. Je le prends avec un vague « merci » et constate qu'il s'agit de notre emploi du temps. J'y jette un œil et voit qu'on l'on commence par un double cours de défense contre les force du mal, suivit d'un double cours d'histoire de la magie. Génial ! Je me rappel ma mère me décrivant les cours de Binns. Ça risque pas d'être Rock'n'Roll !

On sort finalement de table, et je mets mes pensées de côté et me mets en mode GPS. Traduction : je repère chaque tableau, chaque armure, chaque porte ne ressemblant pas autres,…enfin bref tout ce qui peux me permettre de m'orienter par la suite dans le château. Je fonctionne comme ça, au visuel !

On arrive devant une porte ouverte et les filles s'y engouffrent. Je suis et découvre d'autres Serpentard à l'intérieur. Pansy et Millicent discutent avec eux. Je vois aussi d'autres élèves que je reconnais comme étant des Gryffondor. Je me laisse tomber au hasard sur une table et me met à rêver pendant plusieurs minutes. Et alors que je réfléchissais au problème du petit déjeuner, je me rends compte que la salle est soudainement silencieuse. Je sorts de mes pensées et jette un œil au groupe de Serpentard de tout à l'heure, qui me regarde sans un mot !

Je les regarde en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai dut rater un épisode là ! Puis en me tournant vers la droite, je tombe sur …gagné ! Malefoy. Malefoy qui me regarde bizarrement.

_Peut-être qu'il me parlait !_ Je tilt avec un temps de retard.

-Pardon ? Tu disais quelque chose ? Je demande en essayant d'être polie.

Ses yeux étincèlent, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on ne l'écoute pas ! Pauvre chou !

-Je te demandais ce que tu faisais à _ma_ place ? Répète t-il à contre cœur et avec mépris.

Okayyyy ! Bon on va le faire redescendre de son nuage vitesse grand V Mister Je-me-crois-tout-permis-mais-en-réalité-je-suis-un-petit-con ! C'est vrai quoi ! On n'est pas chez les Bisounours ! Je fais mine d'examiner l'endroit où je suis assise puis déclare avec mon sourire « je me fous de ta gueule »™ :

-Pardon, mais il ne me semble pas avoir vu marqué « Propriété de Drago Malefoy » !

Un ange passe, puis un autre, puis encore un autre…avant que le quatrième ne passe, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas et le professeur Rogue traverse la salle en deux secondes trente deux ! La vache ! Il est croisé avec Bip bip ou quoi ? M'attendant presque avec voir débarquer Vil Coyote, je fixe la porte l'air ahurie. Et sursaute lorsque le prof aboie :

-Silence !

Bzzzzz bzzzz bzzzzzzbzzzz

Ça c'est la mouche qu'on entendait déjà voler avant qu'il parle. ..Bah, j'me dis que ça doit être une sorte de rituel.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je fais presque un bond en voyant Mister Nombril-du-monde-arrogant-Malefoy, assis à côté de moi. Zut ! Je l'avais zappé celui là. Mais avant que j'ai put approfondir la question Rogue reprend la parole :

-Bien, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous avez réussie à obtenir un O à vos BUSE, ce qui est un exploit si l'on considère le QI de certains d'entre vous ! Nous allons donc voir si vous êtes capable de survivre au programme qui vous mènera aux ASPIC…

Sympa l'entrée en matière ! Manque put que l'orgue qui nous joue une musique macabre et on est dans un parfait Tim Burton !

-Donc, nous allons commencer par les sortilèges informulés. Qui peu me dire qu'elles en sont les avantages ?

Je vois une main se lever tel un boulet de canon, à mon extrême droite. Mais c'est quoi tout ces gens hyperactifs ! Et tout ça sans café !...la main appartient à une fille de Gryffondor aux cheveux ébouriffés. Pourtant Rogue ne _semble_ pas l'avoir remarqué. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant Rogue, puis la Gryffondor, puis Rogue, puis…enfin vous avez compris et marmonne :

-C'est quoi encore le problème…

Malefoy semble avoir vu mon manège :

-C'est une Gryffondor, lâche t-il comme si ça pouvais tout expliquer.

Je le regarde en levant les sourcils pour montrait mon incompréhension. Il soupir :

-Ce sont nos rivaux !

-Et… ?

-Et Rogue est le directeur de Serpentard, alors il ne va pas les favoriser, lâche t-il comme une évidence.

J'incline la tête sur le côté. Tu parle d'une excuse…j'me demande si c'est une bonne idée au final cette histoire de Maison. A Salem, on n'avait pas ce genre de problème ! Bon j'dis pas qu'on était tous peace and love les un envers les autres, mais les profs nous traitaient de façon égale.

-C'est absurde, je lâche.

-Et pourquoi sil-te-plait ? demande t-il avec une ironie évidente.

-Ça te donne l'impression de mériter les points que tu gagne toi ?

-La question n'est pas là !

-Bien sûr que s…

-Miss Kaled, m'interrompt Rogue. Pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Je me détourne de Malefoy et reporte mon attention sur le cours. Tous les yeux me fixent désormais, je lâche un soupir et déclare :

-L'utilisation des sortilèges informulés nous avantage car notre adversaire ne sait pas quel sortilège nous allons utiliser. De plus on peut très formuler un sortilège à voix haute et en lancé un différent en informulé pour surprendre notre adversaire.

-Bien, dix points pour Serpentard ! Nous allons passer à la pratique, je vais énoncer les binômes et ensuite vous vous exercerez. Le but seras de lancer un informulé à votre adversaire, qui devra le bloqué lui aussi par un informulé. Thomas et Nott, Finnigan et Zabini, Bulstrode et Brown, Parkinson et Patil, Kaled et Granger, Weasley et Goyle, Londubat et Crabe, Malefoy et Potter ! Mettez vous en place.

J'entends vaguement des grognements, visiblement certaines personnes ne sont pas heureuses que les binômes soient mélangés par Maison. Je vois la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés de tout à l'heure s'avancer vers moi :

-Granger ? Je demande.

Elle hoche la tête.

-Bien, je commence, prête ?

Elle parait un peu surprise de mon attitude, puis hoche à nouveau la tête, baguette levée. Je réfléchis un moment au sortilège que je vais lancer puis sourit. Je me concentre, mais rien ne ce passe. Je réessaye, toujours rien. Au bout de la troisième fois un rayon sort de ma baguette, la frappe et… je ris. Elle me regarde, étonnée. Je transforme ma trousse en miroir et lui tend. Elle se regarde et écarquille les yeux. De ses longs cheveux bruns, sortent désormais deux oreilles de lapin.

-Quoi de neuf docteur ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire entre deux hoquets.

Elle me regarde bizarrement puis un petit sourire nait sur ces lèvres. Je lève à nouveau ma baguette et fait disparaitre les oreilles.

-A toi ! Je déclare en ouvrant les bras prête à recevoir son sort.

Elle se met en place et au bout d'un moment, un rayon file vers moi, je me concentre et fait apparaitre un bouclier, le sort et dévier et ce perd dans le mur. Je baisse ma baguette et sourit :

-Bien jouer Granger !

-Toi aussi.

-Tu veux que je réessaye ? Pour voir si t'arrive à le bloquer cette fois ?

-…Hum, oui pourquoi pas.

Je me remets en place et lui lance un regard interrogateur, elle hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle est prête. Je lance mon sort, il file vers elle mais rebondit soudain sur son bouclier. J'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour l'éviter et il se perd dans le mur derrière moi. Granger se rapproche paniquée :

-Je suis désolé ! Ça va ?

-Oui oui, pas de problè…

-Miss Granger ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Tonne tout à coup Rogue.

Toute la classe c'est arrêtée et nous regarde. Les Serpentard semblent ravis et les Gryffondor…eh bien, semblent hésiter entre la crainte et la colère.

-Je…commence cette dernière.

-Rien de grave, professeur, je l'interromps. Mon sortilège à juste rebondit sur son charme de bouclier.

Cette fois tous me regardent ahuris. Ça doit être la première fois que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor partage la même expression. Même Rogue n'en revient pas. Mais il se reprend très vite :

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, vous auriez pu être blessée ! Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, maintenant sortez, le cours est terminé !

Je reste interloquée pendant une minute et voit à peine les autres remballer leurs affaires, jusqu'à ce que Pansy me parle :

-Kaled ! dit-elle d'une voix dure. Le professeur Rogue nous demandé de partir, tu viens ?

-J'arrive…

Je les suis dehors, nous somme les dernières. Mais une fois dehors, Pansy dit à Millicent :

-Par devant, on te rejoint.

Une fois que nous sommes seules, elle se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix furieuse :

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Je la regarde alors et explose :

-Ce qui _me_ prend ? Tu plaisante là j'espère ! Non mais vous vous êtes vu ? Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! Enfin en même temps quand on voit l'exemple du prof…

-Elora, reprend t-elle plus calmement. _Tu_ _ne peux pas_ débarquer et n'en faire qu'à ta tête comme ça ! Il y a des règles, les Gryffondor sont nos…

-Rivaux, je sais, Malefoy me la dit !

- Non c'est plus que ça ! …La haine entre nos deux Maisons est presque légendaire.

-Ho, donc faut pas briser la tradition, je déclare en posant ma main sur le front et en fermant les yeux, Merlin c'est encore plus pathétique que je le pensais.

Pansy lâche un soupir :

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

J'ouvre les yeux et la dévisage :

-Non, non je ne peux pas ! Ils ne m'ont rien fait à _moi_, je n'ai aucune raison de les détester ! Peut-être que ça viendra ! Qui peux le prévoir ! Mais… , je prend une grande inspiration, écoute, en général je déteste les gens parce que eux me déteste, parce que…parce que j'suis une emmerdeuse, toujours à me plaindre et que peu de gens le supporte alors ça dégénèrent toujours mais…

Je me tais et on se dévisage. Puis je dis plus calmement :

-Ecoute on va faire un marché, je promets de plus essayer de les défendre, mais vous ne m'empêchez pas de les côtoyer si je le désire ! Ok ?

Elle grimace et répond :

- Drago ne va pas apprécier !

-Je me fous totalement de son opinion, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre. Tien si tu veux, j'essayerai en plus de faire gagner un maximum de point en cours ! Alors, deal ? Je demande en tendant la main.

Elle me regarde, puis sourit et tape dedans:

-Deal !

On commence donc à s'éloigner pour rejoindre la grande salle, quant tout en continuant de marcher Pansy ajoute :

-Tu devrais aussi mieux te comporter avec Drago.

-Là t'en demande un peu trop…

**Et voilà ! Alors vous aimez toujours ? Ou c'est totalement… à l'ouest du caractère des serpentards ? Je compte sur votre opinion !**


End file.
